cc71testfandomcom-20200213-history
Sam and Cat Roleplaying Wiki
Guidelines Getting Started Guide Welcome to the wiki! Confused about what to do? This page should answer your questions. is a place for you to write stories and assume the roles of characters on Sam & Cat. You may also create your own characters to include in your stories. Check out our roleplaying guidelines If you want to write a story, go right ahead and make a page. Make sure your story follows the layout guide. break=no prefix=no preload=Preload/Story buttonlabel=Create a story If you need more information on the characters of Sam & Cat, visit the characters' pages. If you'd like to introduce new characters to include in your storylines, visit here. If you have no specific plot in mind, you can just simply go to Board:Roleplaying and begin using a character to start a conversation with other characters. Any other general policies about our wiki are available here. If you have any additional questions, feel free to ask a member of the administration team. Have fun! General Ruleset The general ruleset outlines the expected code of conduct on the . #Maturity level of content of pages and language of discussion is to be maintained at the level of the language used on the show Sam & Cat. #Do not spam, which includes inserting gibberish, nonsense and irrelevant external links. #Users must be 13 years and older to have an account on Wikia. This is part of the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA), and users who are underage will be blocked until they turn thirteen. #Victimizing or harassing other users is strictly forbidden. If a user does something wrong, please use constructive criticism and help them. Insults and harrassment may make a user feel uncomfortable. #Do not edit other users' pages without their permission. #Please refrain from adding images that are irrelevant to the . #Assume good faith. Pages that are constantly edited and reverted will be protected. Please ensure your edits are helpful, and do not revert edits unless they are harmful or distracting. #The administration team reserves the right to make judgments and issue consequences for behavior not outlined in the guidelines. If you believe the administration team made a poor decision, please discuss it with them in a civil manner. Roleplaying Guidelines Roleplaying is a fun way to assume the role of a character on or in the setting of Sam & Cat. On the , users may use characters on the show or create their own characters to write roleplays by themselves or with other users on this wiki. All users are entitled to use the canon, show characters in their stories. To create your own character, go to Board:Create a character. #Submit a request with the title as the name of your character, and fill out the info provided. #Wait for an administrator to claim your character. #Once claimed, you may make a page for your character. The following levels are used as requirements for creating characters: #Users who have been members on the wiki for fewer than one week may have one character and one story. #Users who have been members for one to three weeks may have three characters and three ongoing stories. #Users who have been members for more than three weeks may create up to ten characters and have up to five ongoing stories. To create your own story, you may collaborate with another user or write it on your own. titled the name of your fanfiction. Follow the format listed in the layout guide. While your story is in progress, keep the template at the top of the page. After the story is completed, remove that template and replace it with . A story may be kept in progress for up to a month. During that time period, reviews may not be left. If it's been past a month, the story may be put up as a candidate for deletion using the tag. A complete story may be reviewed by any user using the template. Reviews that offer constructive criticism are welcome but completely defamatory reviews will be deleted. If you need someone to roleplay with, you may request at Board:Request roleplayers. To use your characters for general roleplaying without a specific plot or story to create, use the roleplaying board and add the characters involved in the roleplay as topics OR start a discussion in the roleplaying board directly from the bottom of your character's page and label the other characters involved as topics. Chat Guidelines Chat is a simple way to interact with other users on the wiki. You can join chat by clicking . The following guidelines must be observed when in the chat room. #Inappropriate language for the , insulting or harassing another user, or spamming with nonsense or gibberish may result in a ban from chat. #Due to the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA) and Wikia policy, which prevent users under the age of 13 from having accounts, underage users will be immediately banned from chat, and they should be reported to an administrator so they can be blocked until they turn 13. #Pressuring other users to share personal information or making them uncomfortable is prohibited. #All users are welcome to join chat. Users that force or convince other users to leave chat for personal conflicts will be punished. #Chat moderators and administrators are to maintain the same standards as the rules in which they are enforcing, including on chat. If you see a chat moderator or administrator abusing their power, (e.g. constantly kicking people from chat, banning people unnecessarily, swearing and behaving inappropriately) please report them and provide screen captures, and their rights may be removed accordingly. #Behavior in PMs (private messages) is completely unmonitored, and if something another user says to you offends you or makes you uncomfortable, please notify the person making you feel uncomfortable. If the problem persists, you may block them from sending PMs to you and/or report the behavior to an admin or chat moderator. #Do not copy and paste large amounts of text, repeatedly post links, sentences, or emoticons. #If you witness the bullying or harassment of a user who is not on chat at the time of harassment, and it offends you, please report it to an admin. #Chat should be a fun and social environment for users to mingle. If you compromise another user's safety or security, you will suffer consequences. In general, when a user breaks a rule, a chat moderator or admin will warn the user to stop the behavior. If the behavior is repeated, a kick from chat will follow, and then possibly a ban from chat for 3 or more days. However, the admins and chat moderators have the jurisdiction to adjust this procedure as necessary depending on intensity of offense. Admins and chat mods should leave a ban notice on the banned user's message wall. If you witness breaking of rules when an admin or chat mod is not on chat, please report it to the administrator's noticeboard, and it will be taken care of as soon as possible. Image Policy The image policy dictates how images on should be uploaded and added to articles. Files may be uploaded via . Images must not involve explicit content not suitable for the fanbase or target age of Sam & Cat. The file names for images of characters used for official use, such as in article pages, must be named with the face claim of that character. Images for personal use are not required to follow a strict file name format. Personal use is defined as anything not included in an article or official wiki page, such as a user profile, blog, or message wall thread. Layout Guide The layout guide articulates how pages on the should be formatted. Follow the following guide for the order of which information should be placed on pages. Character Pages * *Introduction *Appearances *History *Relationships with other characters *Trivia * Story Pages * or * *Introduction *Cast *Plot synopsis *Script/Story * Categories are used to organize pages and make them easy to search for on the . Please include the following categories adding categories to pages: Character Pages *Characters *Male/Female *Year Births *Name of user portraying the character Story Pages *Stories *Name(s) of user(s) who wrote the story *Genre of story **Friendship **Love **Hurt/Comfort **Angst **Comedy Editing Guidelines The editing guidelines outline the nature of the editing expected on the . #All edits on should be done in a helpful, constructive manner. #Malicious edits or deliberate attempts to spam or troll pages, including but not limited to adding gibberish, deleting content from pages, creating pages with little or no content, creating pages with no relevance to the and inserting inappropriate or vulgar content for the wiki's maturity level as stated in the general ruleset may result in consequences. #It is recommended to use the preview button before publishing your edits, to ensure that you didn't accidentally make an edit that could be regarded as spam, trolling or a malicious edit. #Constantly adding images, categories or making tiny repetitive edits is not considered constructive editing, and will not aid you in becoming a member of the administration team (including rollbacks and chat moderators). Quality of edits is more important than the quantity of edits. #Constantly reverting edits that are not spam, trolling or vandalism is called edit-warring and may lead to pages being temporarily by an admin for a cool-down period, and in some instances, the users involved may be punished, or demoted, if abuse of rights is involved. #Users should assume good faith when dealing with new editors on this wiki. If a user makes an edit which is considered spam or trolling, please revert the edit or fix the page, and leave the user a message, constructively telling them what they did wrong. #Pages marked as a candidate for deletion, speedy deletion or an article stub, should remain marked until the page has been improved, or until it fulfills the requirements listed in the layout guide. #Users should not edit general wiki templates to customize them for their own use. Templates such as infoboxes may be modified, but on a new template, independent of the wiki's default template. #The amount of images added to a page should only be an amount considered necessary. Adding excessive images in a brief timespan may be considered spam. #Categories should not be created without asking an administrator permission first. Categories should only be added to pages they are relevant to, for example, the category Females does not belong on a story page, regardless of whether the story contains a female character or not. For more specific instructions regarding categories, please view the layout guide. Templates Infoboxes Infobox character Documentation |image = |imagewidth = |caption = |full name = |aliases = |gender = |birthday = |hair color = |eye color = |family = |friends = |enemies = |relationships = |interests = |stories = |face claim = |creator = |roleplayer = }} Infobox story |image = |imagewidth = |caption = |genre = |characters = |author(s) = |date started = |date completed = }} Navboxes Navbox guideline Navbox story |} Navbox character |} |} Claiming Claimed Your character has been claimed! Congratulations! Go ahead and make your character page. After you do that, you will be able to roleplay. preload=Template:Preload/Character buttonlabel=Create your character page! ---- After creating your character page, you have two ways to roleplay. 1. Write a story using your character and canon characters. You can also ask other users to write a story with you! Be sure to follow the layout guide when writing your story. preload=Template:Preload/Story buttonlabel=Start writing your story! 2. Head to the roleplaying board and begin using your character to start a conversation with other characters. ---- If you have any questions, let me or another administrator know. Have fun! Not claimed I'm sorry, your character is not claimed. The reason is: }|FC=The face claim you have selected is already in use. Please check the face claims page to see the list of taken face claims.|info=Your information is incomplete.|limit=You have exceeded the limit for the number of characters you may create at this time. Please check the roleplaying guidelines to see the limits for creating characters.|= }.}} Please fix your form, and we will look at it again. Documentation ;Description :This template is used by admins to notify users on their character form threads that their character has not yet been approved and the form should be fixed. ;Syntax : ;Sample outputs gives gives gives gives Claim This character is }|yes=[[Category:Claimed]]|no=not[[Category:On-hold]]}} claimed. – } (wall) } }| Note: }}} Documentation ;Description :This template is for admins to label character claiming forums as claimed or not claimed and give an explanation why. ;Syntax : ;Sample outputs : gives : gives Story labels In progress Story in progress... This story is still in progress. Please check back later. If this story is not completed within one month of its start date, it will become a candidate for deletion. Complete Published Story: }}} This story is complete. Feel free to write a review for the story in the comments section of the page. Review Review for: By } } Canon Canon Character is a canon character. Anyone may use this character in a story or on the general roleplaying board. Headers ProjectHeader }}} ProjectSubheader } Useful mediawiki pages to edit MediaWiki:Forum-related-discussion-see-more ‎ (Created page with "See more roleplays") MediaWiki:Forum-related-discussion-total-replies ‎ (Created page with "$1 replies") MediaWiki:Forum-related-discussion-new-post-tooltip ‎ (Created page with "Start a new roleplay with $1") MediaWiki:Forum-related-discussion-new-post-button ‎ (Created page with "Talk to $1") MediaWiki:Forum-related-discussion-heading (Created page with "Roleplays with $1")